The disclosure relates to electrical terminal blocks, and more particularly to methods and hardware adapted to efficient connection of electrical conductors with electrical terminal blocks.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional terminal block having front connection access. In this terminal block, an electrical conductor terminated by a ring lug is secured to the block by a screw. The terminal electrical conductor is held securely because the screw passes through the ring lug and actually threads into the block. Drawbacks to this solution are that the screws are loose and may become lost, and that the loose screws must be held and manually aligned with the ring lug while threading into the block. Another drawback is that the electrical conductor is difficult to connect in tight spaces because the electrical conductors extend perpendicular to the face of the terminal block. It is therefore difficult for a technician to hold the electrical conductor while at the same time holding a screwdriver and advancing a screw into the block.
FIG. 2 illustrates another conventional terminal block having front attachment access and in which the electrical conductor is aligned with the direction of insertion. In this example, the electrical conductor is inserted into an aperture, and a thread is advanced to press a plate against the exposed metallic conductor of the electrical conductor. The plate, however, holds the electrical conductor in the block by friction and the electrical conductor may disengage the block when the electrical conductor is in tension.